Pond
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Johnny is a professional breeder who hits tough times during his next litter. NSFW, Mpreg, Birth, stuffing, weirdness, instant pregnancy, eggs.


Super duper weird stuff you shouldn't read and I shouldn't post.

but I did.

* * *

"ahhh.. that will do" Johnny cooed to the perfect specimen he had picked to be father of his next brood. The male all to happy to help, giving Johnny three loads of his seed to work with. The eggs from the first release already beginning to make his tummy bubble and tremble. Any second he would begin to expand uncontrollably with his eggs, he had to be comfortable before his stomach got to swollen for him to walk with it hanging in front of him.

Johnny's one night stand left his home, wishing him luck before Johnny shut the door, glad to be alone, knowing he wouldn't be for long. As if right on que he heard his belly rumble, then expanding, only slightly at first, but the speed was quickly picking up. He had to make haste.

He wobbled through the hallway, expanding as he did, quicker then usual, that male must have had some very fertile seeds. By the time he opened the door to his bath house he was already struggling, his breathing was panting as the eggs filled his body, pressing against his lungs.

He hobbled down the stair case, cursing at his maintenance man for not installing those hand rails yet. He soon made it to the bottom where the edge of his private, heated pool was. The water was crystal clear and warm as he dipped his toe in, taking a moment to enjoy the massive growth that he had missed while he traveled. Slowly he sat his bottom down on the bottom stair. His butt and legs engulfed in the calming water, he leaned back, now it was his time to just relax, and enjoy the growth.

He rubbed his hands over his taunt skin, he felt the eggs quickly growing inside of him, getting bigger and bigger. He could even feel the introduction of a newly fertilized egg when it happened. "Get big and strong my little ones" he cooed to his mass, still having some time before labor would begin.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of his eggs, his successors, all would be impressive and great Worthington's. He felt a new egg beginning to grow, then another. He sighed, his belly was getting so big now, he couldn't even keep his knees together anymore.

He felt some stirring begin, he was about half way there. He brushed over the spot that had moved, feeling the curve of his egg with his paw. Another rumble erupted, huh, new ones continued to be introduced.. He thought to himself, not bothered but surprised for sure, usually around the time when the moving began the sperm had worn out. He shrugged, more the marryer.

He felt the bottom of his belly dipping into the water, he was massive now, not able to see toes passed the round mound of body in front of him. The moving got more frequent as more eggs grew, catching up with the most mature of them.

"Ahhh that's it.." He felt as another came to be, then another "Make room for your siblings" he warned playfully, rubbing his mass. Another came, then a second after that. Johnny took a deep breath, this was a good load, he hadn't been this full in some time. He could tell at this point he wouldn't be able to walk with such a gut holding him back.

Soon his belly button was engrossed in the water, his stomach had outgrown his knees, which were being used as make shift tables, and was not dipping into the waters edge. The water was the exact temperature of the inside of his belly, so when the children were expelled they would get the proper warmth that was required as he delt with the rest of the brood.

He tilted his head back and moaned, 15 more had been added, gosh he felt as if his packed womb might explode if they kept it up. "Ok babies.. time to make more room" He panted, thinking labor would begin soon.

12 more were added and Johnny was sweating from the build up between them all, he was going to be here a while at this rate. His belly was to massive to hold up, he wished he had sat closer to the top of the steps just so the brood could fit. While going up was not an option as moving the heavy belly would be impossible for a single monster, moving down might have been manageable, then he would have the pool to fit his belly in.

Slowly he moved forward, though his kids did most of the work, as soon as he stopped resisting the tilt of his belly towards the water, he slipped in easily, his feet touched the ground gently, as did his stomach. He kept his hands on the step to keep himself from losing balance, the last thing he needed was to drown before his kin could be given life.

He moaned, panted and groaned as his belly got bigger, the most mature eggs were larger then he intended, clearly their doner father was a lier. "Keep going kids, I can handle it" He cooed happily, though he wouldn't need to withstand much more growth without also making room. He felt a tingle inside his belly, followed by a sting of pain, one he recognized "Ahhhh, come see mommy" He chuckled, labor was beginning and he couldn't wait to see how many were truly in his massive batch.

His tongue was out as he began to push, god it felt great, the egg traveled through him, slow as the first usually was, right behind it Johnny felt more that followed, his stomach bursting with movement. "Ohhh! Common, almost there" He felt the egg stretching his hole, he bent his knees and bared down on the object "Awwh!" He moaned as it left him body. He didn't have much time to celebrate as the second was already in place. "uhhhh, ohh!" He moaned, the largest part of the egg expelling, then finally leaving him to sink gently to the bottom of the pool.

Soon he had 15, 20, 35 eggs on the ground in front of him. His belly still large as most the eggs inside were fully matured, biding their time until mommy could get to them too. He kept them pumping out, the contractions pushed him along, thought he could do without the pain in his gut he had to admit the feeling of giving birth while sporting such a midsection was thrilling.

his 40th egg came, he could tell by the pressure it was a big guy, larger then the ones that came before it. Johnny smiled sweetly, stepping his legs again as wide as they would, he could do this, he bent his knees, waiting for the contraction. Once it came he pushed hard, only nudging the egg. "...bigger then i anticipated"

He gave it another push, not feeling a single movement. His stomach rumbled, he shushed it "now now, give your sibling a chance" He brushed his paw over his tight skin, feeling the eggs inside of him expanding, getting larger then their birthing size, which concerned him greatly. Johnny pushed again, closing his eyes tight as he did so with more urgency, the egg was acting as a plug, he had to get the eggs inside him out before they too grew to large to pass naturally.

Johnny rocked on his toes, anything to loosen his child "common baby.. don't do this to mommy" he requested, a contracting tore though him, he pushed with it, pushing for a long 15 seconds and he was able to get the egg half way out, but it was now at its widest, and impossibly kept growing.

20 minutes later and the egg was still stuck between his cheeks, his belly was three times it size now as it was bloated with eggs passed their due dates. "I know you want to stay inside.. but its time to join the others.." With one more push, and a quick thrust of his hips the egg dialoged itself and poped right out of his chambers, it joined the rest on the pools bottom.

"ok, ok...back on track" He panted out giving another heave, this egg was large also, as he passed it he felt it growing, stretching his already stretched skin, it also sunk to the ground. Johnny took a breather, perhaps he bit off more then he could chew this time, he thought, feeling exhausted, but as his eggs moved inside him, he knew he couldn't have been more wrong, he would never regret his babies, never.

He bared down hard, pushing with all his might, he could do this, he was determined to!


End file.
